Not So Alone
by Starwatcher- ---- I've always been hidden. obscure. masked. So when she walked in, I didn't think anything would change that. ---- "The cake is now served!" Younger dragonets scrambled to the front of the room I was sitting in the back. As usual. Nobody was paying me any notice. As usual. I was shredding a cup, because I didn't have anything better to do. At some point I realized I wasn't going to be able to use it any more, and promptly tossed it in the garbage on my way to the other side of the room. Hey. I may be introverted, but I'm not about to pass up cake. I recognized like four of the younger dragonets, but that's not unusual. My parents have friends in high places. Which gets me dragged to these huge events, like, every four days. Not that I'm complaining. Sometimes it's a good distraction from the fact that everyone thinks I'm weird. Here, it's just that nobody knows me. Hey, don't go feeling bad for me. I like my life the way it is. Out of the corner of my eye, some parent with a slab of cow meat on their plate eyed me suspiciously, like the scary fourteen-year-old dragonet was gonna steal cake from the precious angelic five-year-olds. Yeah, us young adults are sooo scary. I got on the stupid little line that was forming. Glancing behind me, I noticed that nobody had lined up after me. Probably too scared. Whatever. Not my problem. I glanced ahead, wondering why the line wasn't moving when some dragonet walked away from the over-crowded table with a moonlicking ''three ''bags of candy. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all. What idiot parent lets their kid do that? Why is that a good idea? "Ugh, greedy little scavengers." I turned around. "Huh?" The dragon behind me looked about my age, eyes sparkling and a grin fixed on her face. "It's like their parents don't give a flying feather about their well-being." The corner of my mouth twitched upwards. This dragon understood. "They aren't as bad as the parents." I shot back. "I saw someone walk by me with two chickens on their plate. It's a wonder this whole room isn't sick to their stomach." The new dragon snorted. "I'm sure the chickens didn't enjoy it that much." I grinned. "Maybe they were best friends." "They played games together." "And read each other poetry." "Maybe they even dated at some point." "Yeah, one of them was sure they would get married, but the other broke it off because she felt like they weren't working out." "And then they decided to be friends instead, because they were both really good at not being caught by dragons and needed each other's help." "One of them still has the hots for the other though. Now they'll be able to continue their epic love story in chicken heaven." The two of us grinned at each other, cake forgotten. She glanced at me, head tilted. "Do you wanna chat in the back? It's kinda chaotic here." I looked at her, realizing suddenly that I had just had a full conversation with someone. For the first time in as long as I could remember. I grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing)